


Making Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, theres more but its too many to tag so im only tagging the big five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im going to destroy cringe culture with my bare hands, like griffin mcelroy crushing thinkpieces about millenialsanyway heres a thing, in which doctor who tries to fix people and make them be nice and gets it shoved in his face





	Making Friends

“Alright everyone, I’d like to call this meeting into order by starting with how much I think you’re all terrible. I’m sorry, what I mean is how terrible you are, despite my personal view on just _how terrible_ that is. Regardless of how I feel, you’re all terrible in your own ways.” 

“Oh my god, Who, please, just. We get it.” Supernatural waved a hand dismissively. “We all suck, can we get on with it? I’d love to know why you decided to call a meeting on my day off.” 

“Well, it wasn’t just me-” Doctor Who fumbled a little, adjusting their glasses. “I see what you mean. Right. The issue we need to address is one of cross-fandom communication.” 

Groans erupted across the room, and even Hetalia, who was generally friendly towards other fandoms, put their head down on the table. 

“Oh, quit being dramatic!” Who snapped. “Is it really so awful to try getting along with other fandoms?” 

“I’d like to point out the irony that the only thing we can truly share, is our mutual hatred for trying to get along with one another.” Sherlock said, carving a slice out of their apple with a knife. “Frankly, we would all be better off ignoring each other like we used to.” 

“Oh it’s much too late for that.” Hannibal spoke up across the table. “With the founding of Fandomstuck we, by definition, have begun to share a space where we can- _ow!”_

“In case you forgot,” Supernatural said loudly, sinking in their seat in a vicious attempt to catch Hannibal’s knee with the heel of their boot again, “No one wants to hear your fake deep run down of shit we already know.” 

Hannibal managed a revenge strike back at Supernatural underneath the table, sneering as the veteran fandom drew away slightly. 

“What kind of cross communication do you want?” Homestuck asked. “And honestly, why are you even worried? We get along decently, and it’s not like we have trouble making crossovers or talking headcanons with other fandoms.” 

“Because you’re all very picky about who you talk to, and it’s getting a bit _qlique-y.”_ Doctor Who leaned on the podium at the head of the table. “Since when have you tried making friends with anyone but other webcomics, or dialogue-driven games?” They gestured to OFF as an example, who stared back, seemingly blankly due to their mask. 

Homestuck shrugged. “Okay, wise guy, who do you suggest I try to make friends with? Where else do you want me to stick my -stuck?” 

Supernatural snorted and Homestuck glared at them, looking hilariously betrayed when even Hetalia had to stifle a laugh. 

Doctor Who sighed. “I don’t know. Go talk to a youtube fandom. Or a crime drama.” 

“Crime dramas suck!” Piped up a voice further back, the offender fiercely raising two Spock-styled “live long and prosper” hands over their chest. 

“There you go, go switch seats with whoever is on Nerdfighter’s left and make friends.” Doctor Who said smugly. 

Homestuck grumbled something unintelligible as they got up and switched seats, and the fandom who came back was lively, and a little more musical than the grey-faced fandom they swapped seats with. 

“The fastest way to develop a bond with someone is through mutual dislike.” Be More Chill recited, drumming their fingers rhythmically on the table. “Want someone to be your friend? Hate what they hate.” 

“Oh, you’re a musical!” Hetalia sat up. “I love musicals! Almost all my characters have a song of their own- or two! What’s yours about?” 

“Look at that!” Doctor Who lit up, and gestured towards Hetalia and Be More Chill. “If Hetalia can do it, you can!” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good reference point for comparing us.” Supernatural raised one eyebrow. “Hetalia has a lot of weird, secret talents.” 

“Like what?” Be More Chill asked. 

“They can make pasta, swing an ax, play baseball _and_ soccer like a champ, speak about a billion languages-” Supernatural listed off. 

Sherlock continued for them. “And they have every flag in the world memorised, and can list off the national or state and state birds, trees, and flowers of any location you ask them about.” 

“Wyoming, United States?” Hannibal prompted, leaning slightly forward to see around Be More Chill. 

“Meadowlark, cottonwood, indian paintbrush.” Hetalia said quickly, a grin growing across their face. Be More Chill clapped. 

“Okay Nat, your turn.” 

“Sure, name a state.” Supernatural put their feet up on the table. 

Doctor Who gave a long suffering sigh. “You know what I mean. How about...a comedy show. Uh, Kimmy Schmidt? Or Psych?” 

“Psych? Like, what you say when you trick someone?” Sherlock hummed. 

“Over here!” A voice called, and a cheery fandom clambered over the table and planted themself beside Supernatural. “I’m also a crime solving show! I think my main and your main would get along great! They both like pie a lot!” 

“Oh, you mean my older main character, Dean?” Supernatural put their feet down. “What’s your main like?” 

“A fake psychic detective solving crimes in Santa Barbara!” Psych said. “There’s a musical episode!” 

Sherlock nodded. “Most shows seem to have one nowadays.” 

_”Good_ shows have one.” Flash said, not bothering to mask the smugness on their face. 

“Where does a superhero show get a musical episode? You’re already pushing logic enough with the notion of superpowered beings and flawed ideas of time travel.” Sherlock huffed. 

“Okay, Sherls, just because you pissed me off with that statement, you get to hang out with Flash, Green Arrow, and Supergirl.” Doctor Who said. 

“And what about you?” Sherlock asked. “Are you going to participate in this little exercise?” 

Doctor Who frowned. “Yes, as a matter of fact. Overwatch and I were going to-” 

“Overwatch? A fighting game with a hundred characters and space travel and time travel, _and_ that’s set in the future?” Supernatural crossed their arms. “No way. You made life difficult for us, so you get the same treatment.” 

Hetalia jumped up, slamming their hands on the table. “I know a fandom who could use more friends!” 

Doctor Who visibly paled. “Thank you, Talia. Who uh, did you have in mind?” 

“Rick and Morty!” They said innocently, a cheerful smile on their face, but Doctor Who, and everyone else, could see the genuine malice in their expression. For someone who wanted everyone to get along, and didn’t seem too bothered by the activities today, Hetalia sure seemed out for blood. Maybe they owed Sherlock and Supernatural a favor. 

Sure enough, the two looked pleased as punch at the suggestion. “Ah yes. Rick and Morty, adult comedy television show by Justin “Time Travel Is Stupid” Roiland.” Sherlock sat back, folding their hands in their lap. “Excellent choice, Hetalia. Go on, Who, make friends.” They smiled and got up. “Flash, would you and yours care to join me for tea? We can discuss complex villains and poorly thought out things our characters- and friends- have done.” 

And with that, the rest of the fandoms sorted themselves out, and the meeting was adjourned. 


End file.
